Better The Devil You Know Than The Devil You Don't
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Lucifer appears to Sam in his dreams to make him say yes. Sam is disgusted by the idea, so Lucifer takes matters into his own hands. Smut. Sam/Lucifer, R&R, x.


**Better the Devil You Know Than the Devil You Don't**

**Summary: **_Lucifer appears to Sam in his dreams to make him say yes. Sam is disgusted by the idea, so Lucifer takes matters into his own hands. Smut. Sam/Lucifer, R&R, x_

**-x-**

"People can change. There is reason for hope ..." Sam said, through gritted teeth, his girlfriend Jessica on the bed behind him. He heard her sigh, before he felt her hand push his hair behind his ear. Sam closed his eyes at the action, just savouring the moment that she was with him. Her fingers ran down his neck and down to his shoulder before squeezing it lovingly.

"No, Sam. There isn't ..." he heard her say. He wanted to look her in the eyes and tell her that _she_ was wrong. But he held his tongue. He sighed to himself.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me," came a deep voice. A _man's_ voice. Sam frowned. That definitely wasn't Jessica. He turned around to see a man sitting on his bed, realising who it must be. He stood, feeling the man's hand slide of his shoulder. He moved away from this man, backing up to get as far away as possible. They stared at each other, their eyes never breaking contact. "That's right," the man said, noting the look in Sam's eyes. "You know who I am."

"_Lucifer_!"

"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans ..." he said, his dark eyes boring almost right into Sam's soul. "I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?" Sam looked at Lucifer in disgust, which Lucifer took to mean as '_I ain't tellin' you jack-squat, asshole_.'

"What do you want with me?" Sam spat at Lucifer, looking down at him sitting on the edge of the bed with fear in his eyes. He couldn't deny it. He was terrified at this very moment, but he couldn't seem to move from the spot. Lucifer smiled lightly at Sam.

"Thanks to you, I walk the Earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you _everything_ ..." he said, before Sam cut him off.

"I don't want _anything_ from you ..." Sam bit back, through gritted teeth. Lucifer tilted his head, similar to that little confused thing Castiel did, watching Sam intently through the sad eyes of his vessel. He pouted his lips a little and looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I - I really am. But Nick here is just an improvisation, plan B," Lucifer said, indicating his vessel before noting Sam frowning in confusion. "He can barely contain me with spontaneously combusting." That just made Sam's frown deeper.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer sighed. He clasped his hands and stood up from the bed, taking a couple of steps towards Sam.

"Why do you think you were in that chapel?" he asked, but it was more rhetorical than anything else. "You're the one, Sam." He noticed Sam's eyes widen when he said this. Realisation had obviously dawned on him. "You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No ..." Sam managed to say through the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Yes."

"No ... that will never happen," Sam said. It couldn't happen. If Dean was Michael's vessel and he was Lucifer's, then that meant...

"I'm sorry. But it will," Lucifer said, noticing the tears trickling down Sam's cheek, but he ignored it. "I will find you, and when I do, you will let me in." Sam seemed to smirk for a moment through his tears.

"You need my consent." Lucifer knew that had been coming. He folded his arms over his chest, a smirk of his own.

"Of course, I'm an angel ..." he said, and Sam really had to hold back as not to let bitter laughter escape past his lips. He managed a small snort of laughter, still in awe and fear that the devil was standing in front of him, in all his glory.

"I will kill myself, before letting you in."Lucifer didn't seem fazed.

"And I'll just bring you back," he said, casually. Sam's eyes widened and another tear made its way down his cheek. Lucifer sighed and looked down at the dirty motel carpet. "Sam ... my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders." He watched Sam closely; who looked so upset, but was trying to look strong at the same time. "What you've _done_. What you still _have_ to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way ..." he paused, looking around the motel room with a sigh. "But there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you ... but you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong!"

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself," Lucifer said, his sly little smirk back on his handsome face. Sam felt a lump in his throat as he tried to keep the tears back. His eyes never left Lucifer's.

"Why me?" He needed those simple words answered. Lucifer sighed, and almost looked sad.

"Because it had to be you, Sam ..." he answered and Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut, hearing those same words that Ruby had said to him mere weeks ago, when he had been drinking the demon blood. "It _always_ had to be you." Sam finally let his tears fall, looking down at the cheap motel carpet, and breaking eye contact with Lucifer for what felt like the first time. When he looked back up, Lucifer was mere inches from him, but Sam felt like he couldn't move. His legs felt like lead. Their faces were so close and Sam felt himself looking down at Lucifer's lips, wishing for them to be on his own. _Stop it, Sam, stop it_, he thought to himself. He suddenly got what he wanted.

Lucifer moved forward into Sam's personal space and pulled him in for a rough, passionate kiss; lips, tongues and teeth colliding as they grabbed at each other. Sam quickly pulled back, realising what was happening when Lucifer suddenly put up a hand, which sent Sam flying back onto the bed, his hands being held down against the mattress by unseen shackles, useless to him. Lucifer smirked as Sam lay there. He didn't seem to be fighting the unseen bonds.

"You will say yes to me ..." Lucifer repeated, pulling off his flannel shirt before moving onto the bed, straddling the young Winchester, who looked positively delicious underneath him. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucifer, who was lifting his own t-shirt over his head, putting his toned chest and taut stomach on show for Sam, who licked his lips and swallowed hard. He wasn't gay ... he'd never been into men. But something about Lucifer, his vessel, made Sam hard and needing release. He wanted to reach up and touch Lucifer. The fallen archangel must have read his mind, as his hands were released from their invisible bonds and his hands were upon the vessel's chest almost immediately. Lucifer bent down to kiss Sam, licking his way into Sam's mouth. Sam let out a moan that sounded almost animalistic, making Lucifer chuckle against his lips as he ground his hips against Sam's own. Lucifer grabbed Sam's t-shirt in both hands and hauled him up into a sitting position, before almost ripping the offending item of clothing from the young Winchester's body. He looked down at the ripped torso of his vessel-to-be.

"You ..." he said, pressing a kiss to Sam's chest, as his fingers traced his abs. "... are beautiful, Sam Winchester. I would be proud to wear you as my vessel ..." he said, adding his tongue to the kissing of Sam's chest, leaving wet streaks on the tanned skin, making it glow even more.

"That will never happen ..." Sam panted; as Lucifer's sinful mouth did wicked things to one of his nipples, making him almost writhe as it was so sensitive. Lucifer's eyes caught the anti-possession tattoo and he moved his lips to that, kissing and licking at the inked skin. Sam could only moan and pant, pinned down to the mattress by Lucifer's vessel.

Suddenly, the weight on top of Sam was gone, making the young Winchester open his eyes to see Lucifer standing at the end of the bed, unbuckling his belt on his jeans. Sam sat up and shuffled forward to sit on the end before Lucifer pulled him up to stand. Their mouths met again in a fiery tango, both of them making sinful noises as they kissed. Sam gasped into the kiss when Lucifer started to cup him through his sweats, kneading and groping, putting that little bit more pressure than was needed on Sam's, already straining, erection. Sam hissed through his teeth.

"Oh G -," he started but was cut off when Lucifer's finger went against his wet lips.

"Never use my father's name in vain," he said in a seductive whisper, making Sam nod obediently.

"Sorry ..." he mumbled as Lucifer continued to rub him through his sweatpants, feeling himself getting harder and harder to the point of pain. Sam's hands went to finish off Lucifer's belt, pulling it out of the loops and undoing the button and zip too. But before he could lower them, Lucifer knelt in front of him, kissing his stomach, running his tongue along the groove of Sam's hipbones. Sam closed his eyes, his head tilting back and his hand going to Lucifer's head, running his fingers through soft hair. He whimpered – _fucking whimpered_ – when Lucifer's sinful mouth latched onto his cock through the cotton of his sweatpants, his teeth grazing the fabric but still making Sam buck and moan.

"This ... this is wrong ..." Sam panted, one hand threading through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as Lucifer pulled down his sweats to reveal his aching cock, which was leaking at the tip.

"But you won't stop me ..." Lucifer whispered before taking almost the entire length on Sam's cock into his mouth. He hummed around it, the vibrations sending shivers through Sam's body. The young Winchester threw his head back.

"Just f-fuck me ..." he managed to say through the gasping and panting. But Lucifer didn't seem to listen to him. He continued to suck on Sam's length, lapping and licking the head before licking right down to the base again, then letting go altogether with a wet _pop_. Lucifer looked up at Sam, whose cheeks had flushed red and his chest was heaving. The devil stood from his spot and pushed Sam back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He pulled Sam's sweatpants off, before lowering his own jeans and kicking off his shoes and socks. He could have undressed them with a click of his fingers, but he wanted to savour every moment with his vessel to be. Suddenly, he was pushed back onto the bed, as Sam took control, grabbing lube before kissing Lucifer hard, too much tongue and teeth, but a deeply satisfying kiss anyway. Sam squirted the lube onto his hands and rubbed his hands together to warm it a little before he began to slowly stroke Lucifer's hard cock. Lucifer bit his lip, his head sinking into the pillow, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open. Sam worked his hands over Lucifer's cock, the wet noise of the lube sounding obscene.

"That's it, Sam. More ..." Lucifer moaned, his fingers grabbing at the bed sheets. Sam staring at him in awe as the _devil_ writhed on _his_ bed. Sam moved his hand faster, pumping Lucifer's cock, before leaning down to press his lips to the fallen archangel's toned stomach, kissing up to his chest and licking at his nipples. "Let me fuck you ..." Lucifer said, in a sinful whisper. Sam looked up at Lucifer before crawling up his body, pressing a kiss on his lips. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and flipped them on the bed, pressing sinful kisses to his lips. Sam spread his legs as Lucifer grabbed the lube, slicking two fingers and pushing them inside of Sam, who cried out at the intrusion, before relaxing and letting Lucifer do as he pleased. The preparation was quick, and the fingers were slowly withdrawn before Lucifer pushed his cock into Sam, buried to the hilt inside the younger Winchester, who was making delicious noises and sweating. Sam's nails scratched at Lucifer's vessel, leaving red marks on the skin and Lucifer began to move inside him, fucking him slow and gentle at first, as if helping him get used to it. Sam looked up to see Lucifer staring at him, their gazes lingering on each other's as if the world depended on it.

"Fuck. Me. Harder," Sam said, his teeth gritted with the pleasure. Lucifer was only happy to obey. He sat back on his haunches, his cock slipping from Sam for a moment.

"Up ..." he commanded and Sam did as he was told. "Turn round and lean against the wall." Sam moved up the bed, feeling the devil's eyes boring into his back, his soul even. He placed his hands, palms flat against the wall in front of his and arching his back, sticking his ass out for the devil. Lucifer's hand were on him in mere seconds, running along the smooth curve of his back and down over his ass. Then Lucifer's cock was breeching his entrance, making Sam tense, but something about the devil's too-soft touch made him relax and let him enter. Sam gasped when he pushed right in, the tip of his cock brushing the young Winchester's prostate. Lucifer's hands grabbed his hips before pulling out, and slamming back in, causing Sam to cry out. He did it again, and again, and again until he had a rhythm going, fucking him hard and fast, and the slapping sound of skin against skin obscene and deafening to them both. Sam heard Lucifer grunt behind him, swear in some other language (or so Sam guessed) , pounding into his vessel-to-be with all the strength he had in him.

"Fuck, yes ... _more_, please ... _yes_ ..." Sam cried out, one hand coming away from the wall to grab at his own cock and jerk himself off hard, sweat dripping down his forehead. Lucifer leaned down to kiss and lick Sam's back whilst fucking him hard, calling out Sam's name again and again. Sam's wrist screamed out in protest as it worked his own cock hard and fast until he came hard, with a string of obscenities, thick strands of fluid on his hand and on the bed sheets. He continued to move his hand up his shaft, milking himself dry as Lucifer tensed up behind him, his own breathing becoming erratic. Sam knew he was close. Lucifer continued to pound into Sam, before he cried out louder than he had before, causing a few light bulbs to explode, sending sparks down into the room, before the glass in the television set blew up and the windows rattled in their frames. He came hard inside Sam, pounding out his orgasm, before both devil and his vessel-to-be collapsed together on the come soaked sheets.

They lay in silence for a while, before Lucifer began to feel heavy on his back. Suddenly, he felt the devil's lips on his neck, sucking at the skin, definitely leaving his mark there, before kissing Sam on the lips.

"I will find you," he whispered. "And when I do ... you _will _be my vessel. I _will _have you, Sam Winchester." And suddenly, the weight on Sam's back was gone. He turned his head to see the room empty, Lucifer was gone, his clothes were gone. Only Sam's sweatpants and t-shirt lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. He sighed. What had he done?

**-x-**

Sam woke with a start. What kind of freakin' dream had that been? He looked around the room. He was alone. He was dressed. His sheets were clean (well, as clean as can be expected in a motel room), and the TV and lights were fixed. He got out of bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at himself, before splashing his face with cold water from the tap. He groped around for a towel, patting his face dry before looking up at his reflection again.

_What the hell_, he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. He ran a hand over his neck, seeing a dark bruise on his neck, where Lucifer had sucked on his neck in the dream.

But it had been a dream.

Right?

* * *

_I'm on a roll with this fic writing atm. Others will be updated soooon. Hope you liked this! XD_


End file.
